


Perfidy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [447]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs reflects on his relationship with Tony as he contemplates a big decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/22/2000 for the word [perfidy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/22/perfidy).
> 
> perfidy  
> The act of violating faith or allegiance;violation of a promise or vow; faithlessness;treachery.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #154 Numbers.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perfidy

Gibbs knew the numbers were in his favor when it came to Tony. He was counting on that to keep Tony with him unlike his ex-wives.

It had been 12 years, since he’d first met Tony. They’d gotten together shortly after they met, but the first few years he was surprised every day that Tony was still there. Gibbs knew Tony had been offered many chances to leave, but he stayed for Gibbs. 

Gibbs new the numbers. He knew how many offers Tony had gotten to leave and he knew Tony had always chosen to stay. After so many years of loyalty, Gibbs was going to do something that he hadn’t done since Shannon. He was going to propose to someone one. 

He was counting on the loyalty Tony had shown him for so many years to prevent Tony from perfidy unlike his previous ex-wives. He knew he wasn’t making a mistake. In fact, he should probably have proposed to Tony sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
